The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to electrical power distribution systems including a pressure release mechanism.
At least some known electrical power distribution systems include a plurality of circuit protection devices positioned within a housing and coupled to one or more loads. Sometimes, the electrical power distribution systems experience overcurrent conditions, ground fault conditions, or other system anomalies that require the circuit protection devices to interrupt the flow of current through the circuit breakers. During such anomalies, the pressure within the housing increases and portions of the housing may be deformed and/or rendered inoperable. As a result, components of the electrical power distribution systems that are connected to the load and carry current may be exposed during and after such anomalies. In addition, such electrical power distribution systems may require repair and/or replacement after the anomalies. Moreover, people near the electrical power distribution systems may be injured by displaced and/or exposed components during such anomalies. For example, a door of the housing may be displaced and forcefully contact someone during such an anomaly.